


A Hand Reached Out

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Yuuri drinks champagne but not as much as the banquet, at a social gathering in the hotel, set vaguely during the competitive season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: His face went pale and his stomach dropped 6 feet down. Yuuri felt like he was living a nightmare. He was half drunk, panicking, probably sick looking, his clothes a bit crumpled, and he had rammed right into his idol.Not only that, Viktor was looking down at him not with disgust or pity. Ocean blue eyes looked at him with concern.





	

Everything was running 100 mph and spinning in a blur.

“Yuuri?” Phichit looked at his best friend worriedly, but he sounded so far away even though he was standing right next to him. Phichit placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. He felt Yuuri’s body was shaking hard, but Yuuri couldn’t feel anything. He felt so numb. He felt sick. He couldn’t breath.

There was a buzz all around them and the room was ten times louder in Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri had been downing glasses of champagne in hopes it would clear his mind. It did, but not in the way that Yuuri wanted.

“Yuuri, take deep breaths,” his friend tried to coax him. Even Chris, who was standing nearby, was giving him a concerned look.

Yuuri needed to get out.

So he bolted out of the room without another room.

He didn’t know where he ended up. He kept running through the hallway, trying to find the nearest exit or even the nearest bathroom where he could get rid of this sick feeling in his stomach.

Unfortunately he wasn’t watching where he was going and rammed into someone. They both stumbled back, but only Yuuri fell to the floor, mostly due to his imbalance from the alcohol.

“S-Sorry...” Yuuri gasped as he looked up apologizing to whoever he ran into.

All of a sudden, the world around him stopped.

Yuuri had run into Viktor Nikiforov.

His face went pale and his stomach dropped 6 feet down. Yuuri felt like he was living a nightmare. He was half drunk, panicking, probably sick looking, his clothes a bit crumpled, and he had rammed right into his idol.

Not only that, Viktor was looking down at him not with disgust or pity. Ocean blue eyes looked at him with concern.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” The Russian asked as he extended a hand to help Yuuri up. When Yuuri didn’t move the Russian skater grew even more concerned. “Can you stand?”

Yes...Yuuri wanted to reply. He wanted to take the hand that was reaching out to him.

But he couldn’t.

Yuuri’s body started shaking even harder and his breaths came out in short gasps as he clutched a hand to his chest. The sight threw Viktor into more worry as he whipped out his phone in a flash.

“Do you need me to call an ambulance?” Vikor voiced, eyes carefully observing Yuuri’s condition right now.

Yuuri shook his head. He would probably die being carried to the hospital in front of his idol. He never wanted anyone to see him like this, fragile, small, weak; least of all Viktor.

Viktor seemed at a loss at what to do. Should he call Yakov? Should he try to find Yuuri’s coach?

Suddenly they could hear footsteps coming their way. Yuuri looked toward the noise and back at Viktor with a panicked expression. Viktor couldn’t wait to figure out what to do any longer.

Without word or warning he scooped up the smaller skater in his arms and carried him to his room. Yuuri gasped in surprise, but he held on to the fabric of Viktor’s suit. 

Viktor brought him inside, but instead of setting him down on the floor he carried Yuuri to his bed. If Yuuri wasn’t panicking, he’d probably freak about being in Viktor Nikiforov’s room with Viktor Nikiforov himself.

Viktor started rubbing his hand on Yuuri’s back in slow repetitive circles. Yuuri felt the touch to be relaxing. He willed his mind to focus on that.

Within the next five minutes, Yuuri managed to get his breathing under control and his body no longer shook or felt numb.

Yuuri felt exhausted.

“Do you want to use the shower?” Viktor asked, looking more relieved at Yuuri now. “It might help you relax more.”

Yuuri considered declining, but his body was just so tired he needed something that wasn’t alcohol to relax his mind and muscles. Yuuri nodded and allowed himself to be helped towards the bathroom. Viktor turned on the water, checking the temperature until it was warm before giving Yuuri a smile and stepping out of the bathroom so Yuuri could have privacy.

Yuuri stripped his clothes in an automated motion and stepped in the shower, letting the steam and water coax his body back to normal.

As soon as Yuuri was completely soaked from head to toe under the shower head, his conscious snapped back to the reality of the moment.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri realized.

When he stepped out of the shower, he was a little surprised to see Viktor was still in the room, sitting in one of the lounge chairs looking at his phone. Yuuri stood awkwardly by the door till Viktor looked up from his phone and smiled at him.

“Hi Yuuri, had a nice shower?” The Russian asked.

“Y-Yes...thank you for letting me use it...” Yuuri mumbled, playing with the hem of his clothes. “And...sorry about that..”

Viktor waved a hand. “It was no trouble. I’m sorry for suddenly carrying you here without asking first, but I figured you didn’t want anyone to see us so...”

“Thank you...” Yuuri looked down at the floor, his face flushed with slight embarassment. 

“Chris just texted me asking if I’ve seen you. He said your friend Phichit is worried that you haven’t gone back to your room,” Viktor informed him.

“Ah...I should um get going then...Phichit’s worried...” Yuuri spoke nervously, but for some reason his feet weren’t budging. Viktor watched him for a moment.

“Do you want to stay for a bit?” 

“Huh?” Yuuri looked up at him.

“You can stay, until you feel ready to go out again,” Viktor suggested with a warm smile. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh, um, okay,” Yuuri nodded. Viktor gestured to come sit beside him in one of the other chairs. Yuuri walked over and sat down, barely believing what was happening right now.

"Ah, I should text Phichit,” but he patted his clothes and realized, “Oh, I left my phone in my room.”

“Do you want to borrow mine? Oh, he might not recognize the number. I could text Chris instead?” Viktor offered.

“Please,” Yuuri nodded. He would probably get a stern talking later for bolting out in a panic and not contacting him, and the fact he was with Viktor right now.

Viktor took a moment to send a quick text to Chris. As soon as he was done, Viktor turned back to Yuuri, “Do you want anything to drink? There’s coffee, tea, champagne?”

“Ah, tea is fine,” Yuuri replied. He had enough champagne probably for a month, maybe a year.

Viktor stood up to brew and pour tea for both of him. He handed Yuuri a mug before settling down back in his chair.

Once the tea settled down the nerves, Viktor began to ask Yuuri about himself. 

They both adore poodles and Viktor showed Yuuri tons of pictures of Makkachin on his phone. They talked about anything other than skating and competitions. 

Yuuri giggled when Viktor told him how he tried to get Yuri Plisetsky to ride the carousel with him when they were younger. Viktor offered bringing Yuuri there someday, which made Yuuri blush. Viktor found Yuuri’s blush and the way his glasses look on his face adorable.

When it was getting late Yuuri stood up to head back to his room. Before he stepped out of Viktor’s room, he turned to Viktor one last time and said, “Thank you for everything, Viktor. You really saved me.” Yuuri smiled more than he ever had that night.

Viktor smiled back. “The pleasure’s all mine Yuuri. Oh! I almost forgot! Let’s exchange numbers!”

“What?” 

“So we can get to know each other more, hopefully in a more comfortable setting.”

“Oh, s-sure, but, I don’t have my phone on me.”

“I’ll write it down for you!” Viktor made a dash for the small memo pad that always came with every hotel room and scribbled down his number as neat as he could. “Here you go! Be sure to text me Yuuri!” Viktor squeezed his hands as he handed him the memo.

“Okay, I will Viktor.” Yuuri pocketed the memo carefully.

When Yuuri got back to his room and plugged his phone into the charger since it was dead, his phone was immediately flooded with dozens of texts and calls from an overly worried Phichit. Yuuri made a mental note to call Phichit in a moment, but before he forgets Yuuri carefully typed in Viktor’s number into his contacts.

_Y: Hello, this is Yuuri Katsuki._

Almost immediately he received a text back.

_V: Yuuri! I’ve been waiting for your text! I hope we can get to know each other lots, okay? ＼（＾▽＾）／_

Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s message. What would’ve been the worst night of his life turned out even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this, ahhhhhh. Kinda a vent fic from a terrible Monday. Hope you still like it.


End file.
